


Avengers Tower Ladies Film Night

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Film night, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Women Being Awesome, women being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Ladies Film Night had begun as follows: after the Chitauri attack and Tony’s decision to refurbish the tower (“Refurbish,” Jane had scoffed. “It’s barely a decade old!”) most of the Avengers had stayed there at least a little. Fury’s second-in-command, Maria Hill, had been in and out almost daily and when Thor had returned to Earth after seeing his brother imprisoned on Asgard he’d asked if he could bring Jane by while he was staying with them.Bit by bit they'd all gotten to know each other and honestly, sometimes what they wanted was to kick their feet up and watch something fun.
Relationships: Betty Ross & Darcy Lewis & Helen Cho & Jane Foster, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Avengers Tower Ladies Film Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



> I'm afraid this was kind of written in two goes, and you may somewhat see the joins at a few points as I did my best to edit it towards coherency. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy some simple fun MCU ladies bonding - if I'd had some more time I'd have liked a chance to try to bring even more of them!

“So,” Nat said, unceremoniously slumping into the chair opposite Pepper. “What’s the plan for film night?”

“Tower,” Pepper replied immediately. “Sorry, I have a meeting that’s going to run late so-”

“So you can’t make your way across town for girl’s night, we know.” Jane’s voice piped up from the phone speaker on Pepper’s desk. “Darcy’s  _ completely _ let down, I assure you. Yet  _ another _ girl’s night at Stark Tower-”

_ “Avengers-” _

Natasha laughed. So did Jane. Pepper scowled only half seriously - Jane couldn’t see her and though she might wish otherwise, Nat was consistently unaffected by the scowl. Then again, after the whole “spying on us both for SHIELD” debacle had been resolved, Pepper had only to mention it to make Nat contrite - whether the woman actually was, Pepper didn’t know, but Natasha didn’t pry into her life and thoughts anymore and she didn’t pry into hers. 

“Is it the usual set?” Nat asked. “We’re all available, aren’t we?”

“Actually-” Jane said, the single word trailing meaningfully. “Darcy and I were wondering if we could bring someone…”

* * *

Ladies Film Night had begun as follows: after the Chitauri attack and Tony’s decision to refurbish the tower  _ (“Refurbish,” _ Jane had scoffed.  _ “It’s barely a decade old!”) _ most of the Avengers had stayed there at least a little. Fury’s second-in-command, Maria Hill, had been in and out almost daily and when Thor had returned to Earth after seeing his brother imprisoned on Asgard he’d asked if he could bring Jane by while he was staying with them.

_ (“Jane  _ Foster?” Tony had exclaimed.  _ “She’s brilliant!”) _

And so it had been that Jane had visited the tower, and her friend and assistant Darcy and after one conference in town that Tony had insisted on dragging both women to they’d returned with none other than  _ Betty Ross _ in tow, which frankly Pepper found to be somewhat pushing the bounds of credulity.

For the most part things were quiet, though all six of them - Pepper, Maria, Natasha, Darcy, Jane and Betty - almost always ended up seeing one another during the day, small conversations stretching out into larger ones and, honestly, Pepper had to admit that every one of them was brilliant in their own way. 

She knew women could be brilliant perfectly well; Pepper still had, imprinted in her mind, her mother’s words from when she was about six, as her mother prepared to head off to vote.  _ “Women died so you could have this right. Never forget that.” _

It was another thing to get to  _ witness _ it, especially after years of dealing with whichever woman Tony had brought home that evening. The closest she’d had a chance to meet in years had been Christine Everhart and she rather thought she’d botched that meeting. Since being made CEO of Stark Industries she’d had a little more chance, but it was still 90% rich old white men before it was anyone  _ interesting. _

Still, they all became familiar with each other, enough so that they’d all exchanged numbers and regularly met for coffee in twos and threes.

The text from Nat that had started it was simple, sent about five minutes after the rest of the Avengers had left for a mission. Nat, much to her vocal dismay, had been left behind as she was still healing from three fractured ribs and a concussion after a sparring match with Thor went a little overboard.

_ (“I’ve fought with worse!” _ Pepper remembered her exclaiming, countered almost immediately by Barton:

_ “Yes, but you promised Laura you wouldn’t anymore.”) _

And so it was, at ten to six, that all five of the women received the same text from Natasha.

* * *

> TheWidow:  _ Booooooooreeeed.  
>  _ DrBRoss:  _ You need to stay awake, Nat.  
>  _ Darce:  _ bored too tbh  
>  _ DrJaneF:  _ I ws thinking abt watching a film, if any1’s interested?  
>  _ AgentHill:  _ Hey Romanoff, what do you think of a Star Wars Marathon?  
>  _ TheWidow:  _ Prequels incl or no dice. _

It had all rather swung into motion without anyone explicitly agreeing and so it was that Pepper had joined in:

> PPotts:  _ Did anyone tell you that Tony installed a home movie theater in the tower?  
>  _ DrJaneF: …  
>  Darce:  _ offc he did  
>  _ DrBRoss:  _ One day I’ll stop being surprised by that man. _

* * *

That was how it had  _ started. _ Once a week (emergencies, accidents and world ending catastrophes permitting) they all met for film night. Jane, Darcy and Betty had ultimately wrangled a flat across town, though they regularly spent time in the tower, taking advantage of Tony’s labs and eager generosity to further their research. Pepper could hardly blame them; from what she’d heard (and what she knew very well besides from her own experience) they’d all struggled against one thing or another - Jane and Darcy had fought SHIELD, Betty had fought not just her father but against damn near the whole US military, and for all that SHIELD had been founded by a woman it had hardly automatically followed that women had an easy time climbing the ranks.

Likeminded and similarly stubborn companionship wasn’t always the easiest thing to find, and they were glad to have each other, for all that their fields were so disparate.

* * *

“Dr Helen Cho,” Jane said, gesturing to the lady accompanying her. “Betty introduced us. She’s-”

_ “Amazing,” _ Pepper said, almost dropping her plate of snacks in shock. “Your Cradle technology could completely overhaul medicine as we know it and that’s even before we get to how you run-”

“It is a pleasure to meet a fan,” Helen said, taking her hand quickly. “And please, the feeling is mutual.”

Pepper really had very little to say to that and so was easily herded towards a seat by Natasha.

“You know,” she said, leaning to speak to Hill as JARVIS set the chosen film up for them. “I completely forgot to ask with everything going on. What did you pick for today?”

Hill’s smile should have been a warning. “Sometimes,” she said. “I like to dip into historical media.”

The screen lit up on a waving American flag,  _ Captain America and the Howling Commandos _ emblazoned across it.

“Oh no,” said Betty, her tone half awed. “I’ve  _ heard _ about this-”

“Oh  _ yes,” _ said Darcy, grin so wide it almost split her face in two.

“I am given to understand,” JARVIS said politely, “That this film has something of a…  _ reputation.” _ The pause he gave as the credits continued to flash up over the flag was borderline ominous. “Mr Stark has had this listed as a favourite on his Letterboxd since Captain Rogers came out of the ice.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
